Tomboy Princess
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura, a beautiful girl with an older sister, a younger sister, a younger brother, and a mystery brother. She's trying to fit in in Junior High..but wait, SHE'S A PRINCESS! ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! I only own Hina and Konsani and Hikaru.**

"No! _HELL_ no! I refuse to wear that-that _thing!_" a voice shreiked. "But your highness-" a servent voiced only to be interrupted. "_NEVER_ call me "_**princess**_" or "_**your highness**_" that's not my name! It's Sakura! Get it? Sa-ku-ra!" Ther servent twitched slightly. "Yes, Sakura-_sama_," Sakura cringed, "you have to wear this at Konoha Ninja Junior High for all the students to know who runs the school." Sakura sighed. "I understand _that_ , what I don't understand is that why I have to wear a _dress_!" Mr. sevent laughed at her. "The dress shows that you are a lady, and will be treated like one." She groaned in dissatisfaction. "I don't want to be treated like a girl! I want to be dirty, play sports, hang with friends if I had any! But I don't, because you kept me in this catsle all my life!" With that, Sakura stormed out of her extemely large, black and red, room.

* * *

Queen Miia Haruno didn't understand her daughter. She knew deep inside, every girl wanted to become a princess. But Sakura was different. She wanted to be around all the boys in the leaf kingdom, but all they did was pick on her, or they would run away from her. The queen sighed. How she wished that Sakura would be more like her instead of her father.

* * *

Sakura was up in her training tower, or..she called it that after beating up a few things. She wouldn't tell her mom, but she was part ninja, from her fathers side. After finding out, she trained herself to be the same. But she wouldn't be able to leave the castle to spar anyone, instead she had robots. The downside was, they were set to 'easy'. Apparently, the servents found out and preset them so she wouldn't get hurt. Boy was she special..(**A/N: note the sarcasm :)**) how she envied her brother! He was the only prince, but he probably had _his_ robots set to 'hard'.

Konsani hid behind her younger sister's training room door. Konsani had short purple hair that long in the front, her bangs parting to the left covering her left eye. Most of the time she thinks that she was adopted because of her purple hair and red eyes. She felt bad for Sakura, because her brother, Naruto, didn't need protecting. "Konsani-nee chan?" a young innocent voice said. "Yes, it's me Hina-chan." Hina was the youngest in the line of royalty. She had long brown hair, and big, innocent brown eyes. She was six years old. And just to complete the line, there was a second prince, but no one really knew him. All they were allowed to know was that his name was Hikaru.

Sakura wonder how long her sister was going to stand by her door. "Konsani-nee chan, you can come in now." Said per was coming in slowly, with Hina trailing after her. "Sakura-nee chan!" Hina shouted, literally glowing, running at her. Sakura scooped her up. "Hey Hina-chan! You look nice today." Sakura said while forcing a smile. She _really_ hated dresses. Konsani looked at Sakura worriedly. "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?" Sakura stopped laughing and nodded. "Okay Hina-chan, I'll play with you in a few minutes. Go set up what game you want to play." HIna nodded and jumped out of her sister's arms. "Okay shoot. What's up?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Konsani sighed. "I know what you're thinking..you're not going to be let off easy if you actually leave." Sakura looked scared. "How long have you known?" she asked." I've known since you were born that you weren't made for the royal life. You would always want to play with the boys." Konsani explained.

Sakura, all in all, was afraid. What is Konsani told her mother? She would never be able to leave her room again. "Konsani-nee chan, please don't tell Okaa-san! I'll do anything!" poor Sakura was actual on the floor begging. Her sister sighed. "You don't have to do much. I'll cover for you. Just be sure you come back for birthday's and special events. Okay?" Konsani was shocked with happened next. Sakura hugged her. Was it the end of the world? "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" she had to ask. Sakura nodded. "So, when are gonna get ready?" she was so excited. "Well school starts tomorrow..let's get you ready now." Konsani said, also somewhat thrilled.

Konsani took Sakura to the school, both wearing disguises of course. They went to the front office. "Hello? Mr. Yamato? You there?" the door opened. "Ah, Konsani-sama! Good to see you. So, who's you're friend?" a man with oval-shaped eyes and brown hair asked. "The is my imotou, Sakura. I've come to register her here for the school year." Sakura blushed at how weird the idea sounded out loud. "Huh? A princess goin' to high school. Who came up with that stupid idea..it-" Yamato stopped when Sakura looked like she was going to kill something. Konsani laughed. "Did that answer your question?" she asked. Yamato simply nodded. "Can we_** please **_get this over with.." Sakura forced out. "Sure, Sakura-" he was interruped again by Konsani with a look that said; 'don't-you-dare-put-the-suffix-or-she-will-literally-kill-you'. "You were saying, sensei?" Sakura asked threateningly. "Uh..what do you want to be called here? You can't go by your real name, that is, if you want people to only like you as a princess." Sakura threw a look of distate. "A new name would be perfect." she smile.

"Okay, what do you want to be called?" Yamato asked. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about Ishida Kotoko?" she suggested. "Japanese singers, huh? Well people now'a'days barely listen to the names anyway. Good choise sis!" Konsani smiled at her sister. "Yes the name is a good disguise, but what about the hair? Obviously no one else besides Sakura has pink hair. So are you gonna dye it? or are you gonna get a wig?" that took a long to think about. "Ano..I want to keep my hair..but I don't want people knowing it's me. GAH! WHAT SHOULD I DO??" Sakura shouted (**A/N: That took me forever to figure out TT.TT**). "Okay, I get you a wig that's Hina-chan's hair color, brown, how about that?" Konsani offered. Sakura nodded in approval. "Well, I look foward to seeing you here, Kotoko-chan." Yamato said trying out the new name. Sakura smiled at how it sounded. "Come on, Sakura! I have to get you ready!" Konsani shouted from a distance. Sakura left then, excitment taking full control.

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it?? WAT DO U THINK??**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura!" Konsani yelled after her sister. Sakura turned to look at her sister. "What's up?" she asked. "Y-you forgot..your wig...Kotoko-chan!" Sakura was confused then she looked at her hair. Pink. "Yikes! Thanks Konsani-neechan!" she hurriedly grabbed the wig and put it on. Now Sakura had brown hair. "See ya on Christmas!" then she ran off. '_I pray for luck on her.'_ Konsani thought for Sakura.

"Kotoko-chan!" Yamato called. _'Wow, he already got used to the name..'_ Sakura thought while waving. When Sakura was close enough, Yamato noticed her outfit. A red v-neck, black capri's, and black skater shoes. "What an...interesting outfit you have there." he forced himself to say. "I know, I know, but I can't dress like a princess when in disguise." Yamato's eye twitched. _'Why I outa..but she looks kind of cute even though she's dressed down like that.'_

"So Yamato-sensei, can I see my room now?" she asked. Yamato nodded and motioned the way to her room. The way up was hell for Yamato. "How can you climb ten flights of stairs without a bead of sweat?!" Sakura gave him a look that said: 'I-lived-in-a-castle-hello~'. "Right, never mind. We're here." Sakura oped the door and noticed objects spread all over the place. "Whoa..FINALLY! A DIRTY ROOM!" she cheered. "How did Miia-hime handle you?" he asked.

Then girl with four pigtails came in. "Who's the twerp?" she asked. "Ah! Temari! This is your new roommate! Ishida Kotoko-chan! I leave it up to you to show her the classes and the restrooms. Take care!" then he left. "Give me your schedule." Temari ordered. "Now that's not nice. Try saying-"

"NOW!" Sakura screamed and gave the schedule. "You have lunch now. Come." Without a word, Sakura followed. When they arrived, Sakura was surprised at how small the lunchroom was. "We're allowed to eat outside." then she left. _'Why is everyone leaving me?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She looked at the lunch menu. "Nothing you like" it said.

Luckily, Sakura made lunch and supper for everyday until she goes back for winter break. Sakura made her way for the courtyard. Once she was out there, she spotted a nice tall tree. "Yatta!" she yelled in happiness while running up the tree. On the highest branch she settled her stuff and started eating an apple.

"Sugoi! The castle looks great from the outside!" she exclaimed in between bites. "You sound like you've seen the castle before." a male voice called from above her. "Who's there?!" she yelled up. The man appeared upside down to face Sakura. "Uchiha Itachi." he said. "Yai" cried a scared Sakura. Out of reflex, she sent out a burst of chakra all around her. After that, about nine people fell out of the tree. Itachi stayed in place.

"What was that for?" two blonds asked the same time. "Sorry..reflex.." Sakura muttered shyly. "What's your name?" a red head asked. "Ishida Kotoko." she lied. "Hi Kotoko-chan! I'm Tobi! and this is Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, you know Itachi, Pein, Zetsu, Kiba, and Neji!" Tobi introduced everyone. Only Tobi, Naruto, Deidara, Kiba, and Pein believed Sakura's fake name. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Sasori, and Zetsu knew that Kotoko was a fake name. _'There's something weird about this girl..'_ they all thought.

* * *

After lunch, Sakura had taijutsu training. _'Terrific...'_ then she went inside the classroom. To her surprise, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi were in this class. "Allll riiiight everyone! Rrrrroll call!!" the sensei called. "My name is Maito Gai! This is my assistant, Rock Lee!" a miniature Gai appeared from behind him. _'I'm hating this class already'_ Sakura thought to herself. "I'll go in reverse order! Yamanaka Ino!"

"Here!"

"Uchiha Tobi!"

"I'm here!!"

"Uchiha Itachi!"

"Hn.."

"Takaheshi Deidara!"  
"BOOM!"

"Tagurashi Sora!"

"Present!"

"Subaku Gaara!"

"Hn..."

"Ha-"

"Here!!" Sakura yelled before he finished. She then ran up to him and whispered, " At school, I'm known as Ishida Kotoko. Okay?" Gai nodded in response. "Alright everyone! Split into groups of two! I want to see what you can do!" Itachi and Tobi were group one, group two was Deidara and Gaara, and group three was Sakura and Sora. No one wanted to have and easy battle, so Ino was all alone. "Group one! Come up to the circle!" Itachi and Tobi walked inside the circle. "The rules are simple! Just knock your partner out of the circle to move on to the next round. The winner of the whole thing gets to choose what they can do tomorrow! Good luck!" Then the battle began.

Sakura was amazed at how Itachi and Tobi could fight. She's read about the Uchiha's, but she never imagined that they'd be this powerful! "You look like you've never seen a real battle." Sakura looked to see that Sora said that. _'Wow..Blue hair and reddish/purplish eyes..what a combo!'_ Sakura snapped out of her trance to answer her. "Well, I haven't. I've only fought robots that were set to easy. They would just sit there, and do absolutely nothing." Sora looked at her sadly. "So why are you here?" she asked. "I just wanted to get out! I had my big sister help me sneak out. She gave me a wig and a fake name."

_'Uh oh, said to much!'_ Sakura mentally hit her head on a wall. "Who were you originally?" Sora pryed. "It's not important.." Sakura answered. "The winner is: Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura looked up to see Itachi without a scratch. _'That was short!!'_ Itachi to his seat next to Sakura. "Group two! Come on down!" Deidara and Gaara walked into the circle and the battle began! "Gaara." Sakura looked at Itachi. "That's who's going to win. Gaara." Itachi repeated. Sakura looked at the battle. "I say Deidara." Itachi looked at her this time. "You wanna bet?" Sakura looked confident. "Alright! I win: you have to dress up as a princess in a big poofy dress and tiara!" He looked straight through her. "M'kay, and if I win, trust me, I _will_ win: you have be my slave for 24 hours and tell me nothing but the truth." Itachi and Sakura shook hands on it. "It's a tie!"

"None of us won. Oh well, guess the bets off. Too bad, I was looking forward to seeing you in a dress!" Sakura stifled a laugh. "Group three! You know the drill!" Sakura and Sora walked into the circle. "Good luck, Kotoko-chan!" Sora said in a sickly-sweet voice. Creeped out, Sakura meekly said, "you too.." and then it began! Sora made the first move and threw a punch at her. Sakura took the hit, but grabbed onto her wrist. The next thing that happened really shocked Sakura. Sora turned into water! Sora then seeped onto the floor all around Sakura. Not taking any chances, Sakura jumped as she watched two arms shoot out of the floor reaching up to her. "That was close!" Sakura said to herself. Sora then solidified and smiled up at her. As soon as Sakura figured it out, she was kicked out of the circle.

"Winner: Sora!" Gai yelled. As if on cue, the bell rang. "I can't believe I lost.." Sakura muttered. Sora came up and offered her a hand. "Nice try Kotoko-san. Maybe next time you'll beat me!" She said while smiling. Sakura grabbed her hand and smiled back. She had a good feeling about this school.


End file.
